Bloom
BlooM is a Total Conversion Mod for GZDoom and Zandronum compatible source ports, created by Bloom Team : Antonio Gonzalez Aguilar (Drugod), Roberto Julio Alamo (Rolls) and Virgilio Virzo (Ozymandias81). Story Bloom´s story begins 10 years after Doom II events. Earth governments try to rebuild the remnants of civilization after the war against hell. Meanwhile Cabalco remained latent, waiting for the right moment to take over the old UAC facilities. The goal of Cabalco is to build its own portal generator, not just to bring back all the Cabal fallen army, but to resurrect Tchernobog. During the process of opening the portal, the Cabal´s engineers detected an anomaly surely due to a bad adjustment of the collider. This produced an space-time disturbance in which the past (Blood) merged with the present (Doom II ) in a fragmented universe known as The Void. And not only that! The vortex brought back Cabal ´s army along with all the demons from hell slaughtered by Doomguy! Cabalco sorcerers tried to put the Icon of Sin under their control. But after several attempts, they found out was an impossible task. War of The Void begins ... Being unable to subdue the army of hell, Cabalco scientists created the Hybrids. Servile and lethal creatures, combining Hell demons and Cabal forces. Luckily, on this occasion, Doomguy won´t be alone.The time vortex fusion brought an ally: Caleb . Together they will not only fight to destroy the demons and acolytes of Cabal, but also the secret weapon of Cabal, the hybrid creatures! Compatibility BlooM have its own Episode: All the Way of Doomed Flesh, but also is compatible with any Doom saga iWADS (Doom , Doom II , The Ultimate Doom , The Plutonia Experiment , TNT: Evilution , Sigil ), changing the original monsters to the hibryd Bloom bestiary and giving the possibility to play with Doomguy or Caleb, changing the gameplay substantially (specially due the new monster behaviours) and offering thousands of hours of gameplay. BlooM is also compatible with any vanilla WAD . BlooM was built and tested to run through GZDoom 3.7.2 or higher, Zandronum 2.8 or higher or LZDoom and QZDoom recent builds. ' -BlooM Trailer-' Content This content reffers to the current BlooM version: BlooM Demo v1.666. *Hybrids bestiary: More than 30 new hybrid monsters created by the Cabal engineers! Hybrid bestiary can be enable or disable. *Vanilla bestiary: More than 30 kinds of the original monsters from Blood / Doom series! *20 weapons and guns of kimbo powerup! *Added all Blood´s textures and environment elements, plus new sprites and textures. *New Episode: "All the Way of Doomed Flesh" (4 levels on current Demo version) *Traps: BlooM add traps and random events in original or vanilla maps. *Can choose between two Character Classes: Doomguy and Caleb *Items in sprites, voxels or 3D models, can be choose in the BlooM menu. Bestiary The BlooM Hybrid Bestiary is composed for more than 30 new classes of monsters with new mechanics and behaviours. The aesthetic of the monster correspond to an hybridation, so all the monsters have characteristics of their vanilla counterparts. Characters In BlooM you can choose two Character Classes: *Doomguy: U.A.C. Marine, experienced soldier and assasin of the Icon of Sin. He can quad the weapons damage. *Caleb: Undead cowboy bring back to life by the Cabal and killer of Tchernobog. He can morph into a werewolf. Doomguy1.png|Doomguy Caleb1.png|Caleb Levels Episode: "All the way of Doomed Flesh" *BLM01: Entriway to Grave *BLM02: Wrong Side of the Hangar *BLM03: U.A.C. Phantom 666 *BLM04: Ghost Downtown Soundtrack All the songs was composed by Bui Mondo and Drugod -Antonio Gonzalez Aguilar- *MENU - Titoli del Menû *BLM01 - Sala dell'eternitâ *BLM02 - Incubo a forma di cubo *BLM03 - Via che conduce all'orrore *BLM04 - L'abbazzia dei dannati Gallery Thumbnails_02.png|Teaser cover Screenshot_Doom_20191031_233047.png|Cvltimp summoning fire storm Screenshot_Doom_20191031_233136.png|Cvltimp burning zombie Screenshot_Doom_20191031_233212.png|Hybrid zombie going out of the grave Screenshot_Doom_20191031_233536.png|Lava Pods Screenshot_Doom_20191031_233732.png|Zombie against Pod Screenshot_Doom_20191031_234131.png|Cemetery Screenshot_Doom_20191031_233907.png|Butcher from Hell Sources * BlooM at Moddb * BlooM , thread at the ZDoom forums * BlooM , thread at the Doomworld forums * BlooM Team , Youtube Channel * BlooM Team , Official Website * GmanLives BlooM Review * BlooM article at DSOG | Dark Side of Gaming * BlooM OST by Bui Mondo * BlooM at Realm667 ↑ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPTaT7Ag3U8 Category:Total conversions Category:Zandronum WADs Category:GZDoom Category:GZDoom WADs Category:Crossovers